watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 163/@comment-37874552-20190824181512/@comment-27702860-20190825061430
I saw something posted about Mako/Yoshida's closeness - I think it was over-stated in the context, but they do have a good relationship even prior to this. Aside from people reading in too much and pairing off characters, Yoshida responds to kind people. The only one we see her abuse is Tomoko who winds her up. Over time, that is more of a ritual between two have become friends. She also abuses Reina when Reina attacked her love of childish things. Other than that, Yoshida is quite literally a "once you get beyond her gruff exterior" character. She does not pursue enmity with Kotomi or Akane. Indeed, she seems quite friendly with Akane. To my recollection, she never had a problem with Yuri. Mako is a genuinely "nice person" who can tolerate assholes like Minami. So it is natural that Yoshida would respond positively to her. I think Mako was nervous because it seems not lost on her that health class deals with familiarity with genitals (for once, not just Tomoko's understanding of things.) Oh yeah! I would not count Kosaka out for the count; to be honest I didn't think Yuri/Yoshida etc. would wind up being recurring characters either so who knows what direction this will go. As for her being fine with the girls - Tomoko pretty much better be grateful to have any (male or female) friends at all, but by no means should that dampen her desire for a relationship - boyfriend or girlfriend. His appearance when she regrets not having a boyfriend is just too convenient. We can create t3h d34dly Walls of Text – Ed. speculation on Tomoko's sexuality which probably developed. She denies being a lesbian many chapters in the past while stating she understands it. I always interpreted her "play" as just a way to explore that seems "safe." She does not have to worry about leading on Yū. But she may change her mind or perhaps gave a different understanding. Tomoko has zero experience with love beyond grabbing a tissue box during certain scenes in Hello Kitty: Unchained! The critical difference with Kosaka is, I think, that he was really the first and only boy where she seems to like him as a person. She saw him as kind enough to be kind to her despite her awkward behavior. Or . . . she will go to college with Katō, and Megume will recruit her into her Lesbian Sewing Circle and Light Crime Division! Who jknows? As much as it is difficult to be gay/lesbian in HS, college is a time for experimentation so we'll see how that goes for all of them - That said, not everyone who 'experiments' is actually sincere about it or to put it more kindly, not everyone who experiments identifies with that orientation, That makes sense, and I have the feeling that Tomoko liked play with girls who tolerated it – Yū primarily, because it is safe in her mind. She never "hits on" Yuri, for example. Even when teasing Hina, she does not hit on her. She draws back from Katō, because she thinks it will be too serious. Tomoko has always had a very "stimulus response" view of sex from her games and Personal Viewing Pleasure on the Internet! She imagines a boy and girl get together and immediately screw, have kids, that sort of thing. She has made a bit of progress in her imagination now centers on actually "feeling" something for someone else – "heart skips a beat." Kosaka may do that for her. It appears being gay/lesbian/whatever in Japan is still more of a problem. I suspect that that is part of Uchi's problem: accepting something she has been raised to view as "disgusting." Though what is funny is Katō does not seem to give said shit that others such as Fūka know about her offer to Tomoko, or that she is willing to "play like real girls." So I guess there is a little more acceptance. It's been (my fucking god) eleven years since I graduated college, but in my geographical region there was a certain *expectation* for girls in particular to experiment. For better or worse I haven't had enough contact with college girls since I graduated to know if that's still a 'thing.' But I know girls who realized they identified as bisexual/lesbian due to such experimentation - and I know girls who did and realized they were actually straight (or so they say, who am I to doubt anyone's word on it.) And some boys did the same. I do wonder if there is that sense of "safety" in that no one is getting pregnant or heavily attached. Hard to make sweeping generalizations. Next chapter: Tomoki starts asking Tomoko about Uchi!